parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1.
Here is part one of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Cartoon Story. Cast *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear *Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head *Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog *Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo Kazooie) as Rex *Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) as Hamm *Sandy Cheeks as Bo Peep *John Darling as Andy Davis *Hooded Claw as Sid Phillips *Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis *and more Transcript *(the scene opens to the wild west where a town centre is shown with a wanted poster of Donkey Kong until an ape named Donkey Kong arrives) *Donkey Kong: All right, everyone. This is a stickup. Don't anybody move! Now empty that safe. (everyone obeys and empties the safe of Bottles) Money, money, money! *Sandy Cheeks: Stop it! Stop it, you mean old bird! *Donkey Kong: Quiet, and bow before me, Sandy Cheeks. Or else your animals will get run over. *Animals: Help! Baa! Help us! *Sandy Cheeks: Oh, no, not my animals. Somebody, do something! (someone, named Spongebob, arrives just in time) *Spongebob: Reach for the sky. *Donkey Kong: Oh, no. It's Sheriff Spongebob Squarepants! *Spongebob: I'm here to stop you, you coward ape. *Donkey Kong: Ape?! Then how'd you know it was me? *Spongebob: And are you gonna come quietly? *Donkey Kong: You can't touch me, Sheriff. I've brought my attack Diddy Kong with the built-in force field. (Mumbo Jumbo arrives) *Spongebob: Well, I've brought my sponge, who eats force-field starfishes. (Mumbo Jumbo arrives and punches Diddy in the face, causing to flee in fright) You're going to jail, DK. And say good-bye to the wife and tater tots. (Baby arrives and plays with DK so much that he destroys him. (the logo 'Paul Young and Paul Young 65 Productions Presents' as the You've Got A Friend In Me Song by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett plays) *John Darling: You saved the day again, Spongebob. *Spongebob: You're my favorite deputy. *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Is Starring: *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear *Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head *Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog *Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo Kazooie) as Rex *Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) as Hamm *Sandy Cheeks as Bo Peep *John Darling as Andy Davis *Hooded Claw as Sid Phillips *Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis *and more *John Darling: Wow! Cool! *Penelope Pitstop: What do you think? *John Darling: Oh, this looks great, Mom! *Penelope Pitstop: Okay, birthday boy. *John Darling: We saw that at the store! I asked you for it! *Penelope Pitstop: I hope I have enough places. *John Darling: Wow, look at that! That's so-- Oh, my gosh, you got-- *Penelope Pitstop: One, two-- four. Yeah, I think that's going to be enough. *John Darling: Can we leave this up 'til we move? *Penelope Pitstop: Well, sure. We can leave it up. *John Darling: Yeah! *Penelope Pitstop: Now go get Baby. Your friends are going to be here any minute. *John Darling: Okay! It's party time, Spongebob. (picks up Spongebob and goes back upstairs to pick up Baby) Yee-haw! Howdy, little lady. (Baby cheers) *Spongebob: Somebody's poisoned the water hole. *John Darling: Come on, Baby. Oh, you're getting heavy. See you later, Sonic! *Spongebob: (awakens) Oh no! The birthday party's today?! This is terrible. Now what will I do?! Okay, everybody. The coast is clear. You can come out now! (everyone obeys) *DK: Ages 3 enough. It's on my box. Ages 3 minutes too. I'm not supposed to be baby sitting Princess Drool. (every character comes out) Hey, Bottles. Look! I'm Paciso. *Bottles: I don't get it. *DK: You idiotic fool! What are you looking at, you orange coward? *Spongebob: (bows down to greet everyone going by) Hey, Top Cat. Have you seen Spongebob? *Colonel Hathi: Sir, no, Sir. *Spongebob: Hey, uh, Diddy? *Diddy Kong: Right here, Spongebob. (laughs) And I'm ready for business. *Spongebob: Not now, Diddy. *Diddy Kong: Oh well, you can be ready for business too. *Spongebob: But, Diddy, I have extremely bad news. *Diddy Kong: What?! Bad news? *Spongebob: Shhh! (everyone stops in shock) *Everyone: What?! Oh no! Now he's done it! *Spongebob: Scatter everyone around for a meeting and be happy. *Diddy King: Got it. *Spongebob And be happy! Staff meeting, everyone. Droids and animals, come to the meeting too. (as Diddy walks away, laughing, passing Spongebob, who walks past everyone, Hoigle and Moigle walk along with Donald and Gladstone to the meeting) Hey, CowBoy. Draw! *CowBoy: Okay, pal. You asked for it. (takes out two pistol guns and shoots at Spongebob, who dodges them) *Spongebob: Oh, watch where you're shooting! (sees the shoots everywhere) CowBoy, you've been working on those guns. *Diddy Kong: I've got a staff meeting, you guys. Now come on, and let's go. *Spongebob: Now where is my--? Hey, who's moved my doodlepad right over there? *Mumbo Jumbo: (appears) Surprise, Spongebob Squarepants! *Spongebob: You don't surprise me anymore. *Mumbo Jumbo: What do you mean by that? *Spongebob: I was close to being surprised. *Mumbo Jumbo: You know, I'm going for fearsome, and sometimes, I just don't feel it. Sometimes, coming off is just annoying. *Spongebob: Oh hi Sandy. *Sandy Cheeks: Just wanted to thank you for saving my animals. *Spongebob: Oh, that's alright. *Sandy Cheeks: What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight? *Spongebob: (chuckles) Sure, oh, yeah. *Sandy Cheeks: Remember. I'm just a couple of blocks away. *Diddy Kong: Come on, smaller toys up in front. (the characters arrive) Hey, Spongebob, come on! *Spongebob: (runs toward the front of the movie screen) Hello, is that all better? Anybody here. Up on the shelf, can you hear me great? Okay, oh yes. *Everybody: Bravo! Bravo! We're all here. *Spongebob: Okay, uh, oh yes. First item today is here. Has anybody picked up a moving buddy? *Donkey Kong: What?! A moving buddy? *Bottles: A moving buddy? You cannot be serious. *Mumbo Jumbo: Well, I did not know we were supposed to get one already. *Donkey Kong: Should we really hold hands? *Spongebob: Oh, yeah, you guys think this is a big joke. We've got only a week left before our move. I don't want any guys to get left. A moving buddy? If you haven't got one, bring one. Right! Oh, yes. Tuesday's night plastic corrosion awareness meeting... was, I think, a big success, and we want to thank Goofy Goof for putting that on for us. Thank you, Goofy Goof. *Goofy Goof: You're welcome. *Spongebob: Okay. Uh, oh, yes. One, uh, minor note here. John Darling's birthday party has been moved to today. Uh, next we have-- *Everyone: What?! *Mumbo Jumbo: What do you mean his party's today? His birthday isn't until next week. *Bottles: What's going on down there? You don't think his Mom is losing her marbles, do you? *Spongebob: Well, obviously, she wanted to have the party before the move. I'm not worried. You shouldn't be worried. *Donkey Kong: Of course Woody ain't worried. He's been Roo's favorite since kindergarten. *Diddy Kong: Hey, hey. Come on, Mr. Donkey Kong. If Spongebob says it's all right, then, well, darn it, it's good enough for me. Spongebob has never steered us wrong before. *Spongebob: Come on, guys. Every Christmas and birthday we go through this. *Mumbo Jumbo: But what if Roo gets another version of me? A mean one? I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection! *Spongebob: Hey, listen. No one's getting replaced. This is John Darling we're talking about. It doesn't matter how much we'll be played with. What matters is that we're here for John Darling when he needs us. That's what we're made for, right? *Bottles: Excuse me, I'm sorry to break up the staff meeting, but... They're here! Birthday guests at 3:00! (everyone, hearing this, screams and runs around) *Spongebob: Stay calm, everyone! Uh, meeting injurned. *Bottles: Ho, boy, will you take a look at all those presents? *Donkey Kong: I can't see a thing. (gets on top of Diddy and Mumbo Jumbo) *Bottles: Yes, sir. We're next month's garage sale fodder for sure. (the kids are arriving with every present) *Mumbo Jumbo: Any shaped version ones of me? *Bottles: Oh, for crying out loud. They're all in boxes, you idiot. *Mumbo Jumbo: They're getting bigger! (the presents are getting larger) *Diddy Kong: Wait, there's a nice little one over there. *Guys: Hi! (a large present is shown with the kid turning around. The characters scream in fear and hide in fright) *Goofy Goof: Spell the word: trash can. *Mumbo Jumbo: We're doomed! *Spongebob: All right. All right! If I send out the troops, will you all calm down? *Mumbo Jumbo: Yes! Yes! We promise! *Spongebob: Okay! Save your batteries. *Bottles: Eh, very good, Sonic. That's using the old noodle. *Spongebob: Sergeant, establish a recon post downstairs. Code Red! You know what to do. *Colonel Hathi: Yes, sir! All right, men. You heard him. Code Red! Repeat: we are at Code Red. Recon plan Charlie. Execute! Let's move, move, move, move, move! (his alley cats obey and follow him) *Chorus: Top Cat! The most effectual! Top Cat! Who's intellectual! Close friends get to call him "T.C.," Providing it's with dignity! Top Cat! The indisputable leader of the gang. He's the boss, he's a VIP, he's a championship. He's the most tip top, Top Cat. Yes, he's a chief, he's the king, But above everything, He's the most tip top, Top Cat! Top Cat! *Colonel Hathi: There they are. Come in, Mother Bird. This is Alpha Bravo. (sees the presents) *Spongebob: This is it! This is it! *Colonel Hathi: Come in, Mother Bird. *Spongebob: Quiet, quiet, quiet! *Colonel Hathi: All right, John's opening the first present now. *Donkey Kong: Candy Kong. Candy Kong. Candy Kong. Hey, I can dream, can't I? *Colonel Hathi: The bow's coming off. He's ripping the wrapping paper. It's a-- It's-- It's a-- A lunch box. We've got a lunch box here. *Spongebob: What?! A lunch box? *Donkey Kong: A lunch box? *Diddy Kong: For lunch. *Colonel Hathi: Okay, second present. It appears to be-- Okay, it's bed sheets. *Donkey Kong: Who invited that kid? (all the presents are finished, except one) *Penelope Pitstop: Oh, only one left. *Colonel Hathi: Okay, we're on the last present now. *Spongebob: Last present! *Colonel Hathi: It's a big one. It's a-- It's a board game! Repeat: Battleship. *Mumbo Jumbo: Yay! *Characters: Hallelujah! (all cheer). *Penelope Pitstop: Wait a minute. Oh, what do we have here? Ohh! *Colonel Hathi: Come in, Mother Bird. Come in, Mother Bird. Mom has pulled a surprise present from the closet. John's opening it. He's really excited about this one. *John Darling: Mom! What is it? *Colonel Hathi: It's a huge package. (sees the present that John is opening until many kids block his way) Oh, wait! Get outta the-- Some of the kids is in the way. I can't see it. It's a-- *Mumbo Jumbo: It's a what? What is it? (knocks the thing down, and when it falls, the thing breaks apart) Whoops. *Donkey Kong: Oh, you stupid idiot. Now how will we guess what it is? *Bottles: Way to go, you fool. *Spongebob: What a terrible mess! Now that it's ruined, we'll just have to clean the mess. (the characters all clean up the mess of the ruined thing and put it back together again) *Colonel Hathi: Red alert! Red alert! John is coming upstairs! Repeat! Resume your positions now! Hurry! (everyone obeys and flees in fright) *Kids: (cheer as they bust into the room and make a room for everything) Hey, look! Its lasers light up. Take that, Dennis! Quick, make a space. This is where the spaceship lands. And as he does it back, he does a karate-chop action. *Penelope Pitstop: Come on down, guys! It's time for games! *Kids: (obey Penelope Pitstop's commands) We got prizes! Oh, yeah! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Transcripts